I'll Be Back Soon
by kiddyluvr
Summary: When a man threatens her family, a 16 year girl is forced let herself be kidnapped by him. Contains physical and mental abuse of a minor. Don't read if you are a minor or easily offended. NOT PORN
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Back Soon**

by kiddyluvr

* * *

Summary: When a man threatens her family, a 16 year old girl must live with him for a few months. He promises to bring her back, but who can say if he will keep that promise.

Warning: This is not nice story. The man physically and mentally abuses her right from the very beginning. Do not read if you are a minor or easily offended. I am not asking you to read this story, merely publishing it as a thought provoking story. This is also NOT a porn story, so please don't leave comments suggesting that it is. Also, I am using a certain writing technique without any quotation marks, so there might be times where it is a little confusing.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Mama, I love you. I am sorry I got myself into this. I'll be alright, I'll be back soon.

Turn around and give me your hands. You'll see them again, let's go now. It's a long ride home, so I suggest you try to sleep.

I lower her body behind the back seat of my van, cover her eyes and mouth with duct tape, and throw a blanket over her. The more scared she is, the better. Her little wimpers as we were leaving the house was already turning me on. I get into the drivers seat, turn on the car, take one last look at her house, and drive off. When we get to my house, I lay her down on the bed and sit on a chair just watching her. Suspense is the best part. She can't see or speak, with her hands cuffed behind her. Then I notice that her legs are crossed, tightly. Oh, you must have to go to the bathroom, don't you. Yes, it was a long car ride indeed. Here, let me take you there. She grunts behind the tape, so I pull it off. My hands are handcuffed behind my back, I can't do anything. No matter. That's what I am here for. She starts whimpering and turns her head away from me. I pull it back towards me and give her a peck on the lips as I unzip her jeans. Those super skinny low rise that show off her ass and legs so well. Next comes her panties. I give a little shudder when I see that they're black and lacy. Her whimpers turn into full out sobs as I take them off. That girl ought to be more careful, the pressure in my pants is growing, literally. She quickly sits down, but nothing happens. I give a little chuckle and pinch her in the side. That was what she needed. You done now? Good. I wipe her, slowly, chuckling to myself at each shudder she makes as my hand moves across her.

Without putting her jeans and panties back on, I lift her up in my arms bridal style and take her into the bedroom, laying her back on the bed. You've had a long day, you must be tired. Go to sleep. I'm hungry. I'll give you something when you wake up. Please can I have my pants back. No, go to sleep. I can't. Shut up and pretend to sleep. Please give me back my pants, at least my underwear. No. I pull out the duct tape and put a strip over her mouth again. Little bitch needs to learn to do what I say and to shut up. Until she learns that, she won't be able to speak at all. I reach underneath her and pull back the blankets so that we can sleep together, warm underneath. I gently pull them back up and tuck them under her chin. I brush away a loose strand of hair and stroke her soft cheek. She is so beautiful. Soft and innocent. Mine.

I walk around to the other side of our bed and take of my clothes. Then I climb into bed with her. I snuggle right up to her, my hand under her shirt rubbing her belly in circles until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback: The Beginning

I see the girl who works at Wet Seal sitting by herself at the food court eating lo mein after her shift. So I walk over to her and sit down, I have been waiting so long to be able to do this. Today is the day! Your sister is really cute. Thank you, how do you know her? Phew, she has a sister. And she must be little, otherwise she would think I was a perv trying to go out with her. Around. But I'm more interested in you. Me? She's getting more nervous now. You're really cute too. You're creeping me out. Don't panic. My friend is at your house right now. If you want anyone in your family to see the sunrise tomorrow, you will act naturally. Stay calm, don't freak out, just come with me. I have a gun in my pocket, and if you do anything to make anyone notice you, I will shoot them. No one will know where the shot came from, and then we will be able to escape in the chaos anyway. Don't do that to someone else. Come on over here, give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek like you're my daughter, and we will walk out of here together. Calm and natural, and no body will get hurt. Relax your face a bit more, you look like you're constipated. Right through these doors, there ya go.

Ahh, feel the sunshine. My car is just over here. Away from all the hustle and bustle of the mall. See that black compact. Okay, so let's get you situated. Give me your hands. I loop a pair of handcuffs through the handle on the door and attach them to her wrists. I walk around to the other side of the car and climb in. She looks absolutely terrified. It's wonderful. I give a little chuckle and drive out of the parking lot. So, where do you live anyway? You said that there was a guy at my house. Oh, darling, that was just to get you into my car. Now you're the bait for them. Bait and switch, get it? She looks at me in amazed disbelief, anger, frustration, and fear. I can feel a throbbing starting in my pants. I love this girl. So, where is your house? I would ask you to plug it into the GPS for me, but it seems you're just a tad incapacitated, aren't you sweetie?

My address is 64 Riverview Lane. Thanks, now, if that isn't your family, I will shoot everyone who lives there and we will start all over again, you understand? Yes. Yes Sir. Yes Sir. Good girl. I give her a peck on the cheek, to which she responds with another whimper. You're so pretty, ya know that? How long does it take to get to your house from the Mall? About 5 minutes, depending on traffic, sometimes less. Good, we can have a nice little chat about what your life is going to be like for the next few months. Months? Yes, months, what did you think, I was going to only keep you here for a few days? No, I thought that I was going live with you for the rest of my life. The rest of your–would you like to live with me that long? N-no. Really? Why wouldn't you want to live with me? I am a very charming man. And I like you a lot, so I would treat you well. I already have clothes for you back at the house. Along with many other things to pleasure you, heh heh. But, really, I am very reasonable. You do what I want and I will let you do what you want, most of the time. I really don't think that this will be a horrible experience for you. You might even find you enjoy it. I seriously doubt that. Hey, don't go being all fresh to me. This won't be a good experience for you if it isn't a good experience for me. Ya get it? I give her a pinch in the side for good measure. Her little yelp is so cute, I can't stop chuckling.

So, anyway, here's the deal. First we are going back to your house and I am going to explain the situation to your parents and lovely little sister. We are going to go inside together and you are going to gather your family in the living room. You have a couch, right? Sit your parents down on the couch. Any other siblings besides your sister? No. If I see one I am going to automatically shoot them. You're sure you have no other siblings? Yes. Alright. So, you're going to sit your parents down on the couch and bring your little sister to me. Then you are going to sit on the couch next to your parents. I will handle the rest of it. You aren't going to hurt any of them, are you? That's up to you. If you do as you're told, everything will go smoothly and we will be back at my house before sunset. And if I don't? You'll be out a sister. I haven't quite decided if I'll kill her in front of you guys or take her home with me instead. I give a sinister snigger to keep her scared.

So what about the next couple of months? Oh, it'll be more than a couple, I can guarantee that. If I like you enough it might even be several. Nothing special. You're gonna live with me and sleep in my bed with me and just generally give me a good time. Why are you doing this? That'll be the last thing I'll tell you before we say goodbye. I look over to see her staring out the window, the light hitting her face marvelously. One of the things I am most looking forward to about having her living with me as my companion is taking the pictures. I have a really nice studio and lots of props back home. She must be so photogenic. I can't wait to see those pictures. I glance back over at her and notice that underneath her chin sags a little. I will have to fix that. And the flubber on her arms. I like curves, but not flubber. And right now she has both. That's a pretty easy fix. Looks like we are almost there darling. Ooh that name suits her. I turn right on Riverview. 64 you said? Yes. Well, then, here we are. Nice house. Now, you know the drill. Gather your family in the living room, you and your parents on the couch, and bring your sister to me. By the way, how old is your sister. 9. Great! She hasn't hit puberty yet, hairless brat. You better be careful, I might change my mind and bring her with me anyway! I get out of the car and walk around to her side. I open the door and undo the handcuffs. Alright. You first.

As she walks in front of me her ass jiggles a bit in her jeans. So cute. She walks into the house and I follow. Mom, Dad, I'm home. Could you guys all come into the living room? There's someone I want you to meet. Bring Clare, too. Good girl, I whisper into her ear. Keep it up and no one will get hurt. Her mom walks in first. Hi, honey, who's this. Have a seat and I will explain. Where are Clare and Dad. They were right behind me. Here they come. Hey, Big Sis, how was work. It was fine, Clare. Hi Dad. She leads her parents over to the couch and then says to Clare that I have a gift for her. Then she sits down right in between her parents. I like this girl. Does exactly what I tell her to. And very loyal to her family.

Hey Mister. Whatcha got for me? I reach into my jacket pocket and slowly pull out my gun. I glance over at my girl and see that her eyes are watering. She's holding her parents hands. Close your eyes and turn around. I look back at her parents and pull the gun all the way out. Here's the deal. I am going to kidnap one of your daughters. It will probably not be a pleasant experience for either, but I can guarantee that it will be less pleasant for Clare here. Right now, I have Clare, and you are going trade me your elder daughter. She will stay with me for a few months and then you will be reunited. You probably don't believe me, but that's not my problem. You will know for sure whether or not she's coming back in a few months. So, you give her to me and you get your precious little daughter back. I make a point of moving my left hand further down her front eliciting a whimper to rival her sisters. Mommy, help me. Yes, Mommy, help her. Tell her that her older sister is going away to boarding school and we will be back in a few months. She'll forget about this soon enough, as long as nothing memorable happens. I slip my hand an inch lower. The movement doesn't go unnoticed. I can see their parents torn between helping their younger daughter and throwing their elder daughter to the wolves. I love it. Another inch.

Their Mom looks like she's about to pass out and their Dad keeps developing shades of purple I didn't even know the skin could be. Mom, Dad, I have to go. I know that you don't want me to go, but it would be a lot worse for Clare. I'll be alright. It's only for a couple months. Hear that Mom and Dad she's practically begging to spend some more time with me. It can't be that bad, can it? Honey, you're getting kidnapped! How can you be so calm about all this. You have no idea what this man will do to you. Mom, everything he does to me is something he isn't doing to Clare. That's what's most important. You know that. She steps up to me and I push Clare back to her parents. She gives her Mom a hug and then looks back at her sister in fear and uncertainty.

One more thing. If you alert the police, if I see anything on T.V., have the feeling the feeling that anyone is watching me, I will come back and kill Clare, and leave the bloody mess in her bed. Then I will kill your other daughter and leave the mess in her bed. It's only for a few months.

Mama, I love you. I am sorry I got myself into this. I'll be alright, I'll be back soon.


End file.
